


Better Off Dead

by hannigramcracker, TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape, heat - Freeform, semi-suicidal thoughts, we'll keep adding as we keep going!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald had worked so hard to keep his status as an Omega a secret. Shame from his past told him he had to- and an underworld society run by Alphas showed him he needed to. But one miscalculated heat tears it all down, and left broken and violated, he has nowhere to turn- except to the one man he considers his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M: So, H and I started this as a short little omegaverse thing, and we have decided so much has to go into it that we had to break it up into chapters. We don't exactly have an end in sight, hence the open ended warnings, but there's been a lot of sobbing texts over it all. Also, we couldn't hold back bringing omergaverse to Gotham any longer. We tried. We failed. So here it is.

He could hear her heels, clicking like pin drops, echoing inside his skull that felt as if it were caving in, crushing his mind. He panted, sweat at the base of his spine, skin prickling. Oswald was terrified, because of the look in her eyes. Oswald was terrified because they reflected the truth.

He shouldn’t have been there. He knew when he woke up that it was starting, that cramping in his belly, that feeling of wetness that told him his body was betraying him. Taunting him, toying with him, reminding him exactly what he was- and what he was not. He should have stayed in, claimed he was deathly ill, or better yet, he should have simply disappeared for a few days, become dead to the world. He had done it before, he could do it again. And again.

As many times as it took to hide every heat he was forced to endure.

Fish inclined her head as she leaned closer, whatever words had been on her lips stilled, fallen, lost under her expensive heels. She inhaled, tasted his scent on her tongue as she never had before- something that had always been so muddled with forced hormones that they had appeared mute. Her lips quirked into a smirk, one delicate and deadly hand reaching up to trace her nails along his cheek.

“Oh Oswald,” she nearly purred- possible the most terrifying sound the slender man had ever heard- “sweetie, do you realize how _heated_ you smell?”

Before he could move she was grabbing him, turning him and slamming him down onto one of the expensive tables at her bar. His cheek pressed to the smooth surface, cool against flesh that was a few degrees too hot then, Fish fisted one of her hands in his short hair, tugging painfully, sneering behind him- he heard it in her words.

“To think, little Cobblepot is just a baby Omega,” she whispered, pressing along his body. He shivered, he hated that he did- but his blood was too close to his skin, his body was telling him he was empty, needed to be filled, possessed, brought off until he was left in a blinded stupor. His body loved the feel of her frame in her tight dress, loved the fact that she gyrated her hips once against his ass, causing a brief moment of friction. “Why, you hid it so well. Such a shame that it didn’t come out until now. But you _must_ be desperate, sweetie. I can smell it on you.” She inhaled again, along his neck, and Oswald shifted, wanted to grab at the table, wanted to throw her off- but he was pinned, she had power in her compact and sleek body.

And she was cheating, her pheromones easing into him, pacifying him. It was almost dreamlike, except for the ache.

Fish released his hair, letting his face fall back to the table. With a practice ease, she reached around him, popping the button on his slacks and yanking them down his hips, pressing against his ass again- only cotton and her dress there now, feeling the heat his body gave off, the dampness his excitement created.

“This isn’t going to be gentle,” she murmured, hitching her own dress up her hips, running fingers over her own expensive silk as her cock emerged. She pushed her panties aside, rubbed along him again so he could feel it, and Oswald gasped, his hands clenching into fists, still pinned beneath his body. “You’re probably going to cry,” she continued, grabbing his underwear and forcing them down around his tighs, clicking her tongue as she grabbed his ass and dug her nails into skin, “But just remember that I’m going to like that.”

She didn’t touch him otherwise, didn’t give him an intrusion to adjust too. Had he not been in the beginnings of his heat, his body would have torn under her initial thrust- but he was slick, he was wanting, and she fit into his body with ease. Fish made only the slightest of sounds, a moan from her perfect lips as her eyes slipped almost shut- and Oswald, he gave a cry. Shaky and desperate, hating-

Except that it had ignited a fire inside him, her first thrust. There was a fullness suddenly that he had wanted, and his body pleaded for him to keep it. He thrashed but her hand reached out, grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed, forcing him to go rigid as she pulled her hips back, only to force back inside his body. She _tsked_ as he whimpered, as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Maybe even dead. Dead sounded like the best reality.

Death seemed even more appealing as Fish slid into him again. As accepting as his body was to the intrusion, his mind was screaming. He wanted her out. He _needed_ her out. Her cock inside him was like a searing hot brand, breaking his skin and burning him instead of putting out his fire. He was sure this was not how it was supposed to be when an Alpha took an Omega in heat. He had stories - horrible stories, yes - but he had always told himself that this would never be him. He could hold his own against the Alphas, he already did in his every day life. 

But he knew his biology would always come out on top. He couldn’t ignore it forever, especially not today. Not with his face pressed into the waxy smooth surface of the table beneath him, not with his hips pushed into the edge of it, not with his hole streaming with slick and gaping, begging for more. He felt Fish press against his back, felt her in every single bone in his spine, felt the shiver follow her down. She dug her nails into his back, and even though his clothes he knew she broke his skin. 

“Are you ready to cry, boy?” she hissed in his ear and Oswald felt tears spring to his eyes. 

This was _not_ how things were meant to be. He knew it was shameful to be an Omega - he _knew_ \- but he had thought things would have been different since he had gotten out of his house. He thought he might have been able to go through one single heat on his own with no interruption. He thought he could have survived the four days of living hell without someone hissing venom in his ear, without getting hurt, without feeling shame, without spiraling downward and out of himself, without wanting to _die_

Oswald was brought out of his thoughts by the sound that Fish made as she pulled out of him. The wet slide left him gasping at the emptiness, left him panting at the stimulation and the loss of it. The emptiness and the way his body gaped around it brought him back into himself and the seriousness of the situation he found himself in. He knew Fish was far from finished with him. She hadn’t knotted, she hadn’t filled him to the seams and fucked him over the edge in the worst ways possible. She was coming back for more, and Oswald knew it. 

“No-!” Oswald heard his own broken whisper as though it came from someone else. He willed his arms to move, his legs to kick, _anything_ , but they wouldn’t. He was too lost to his hormones to want to move away from the inviting warmth and promise of being sated that an Alpha brought. 

“What was that, sweetie?” Fish answered Oswald’s plea with a question that dripped in hatred. 

“Please, don’t,” Oswald moaned, slick still pooling heavy between his legs.

“Surely you don’t mean that,” Fish practically purred, and Oswald felt her pheromones intruding into his, trying to create a false sense of calm. Oswald’s nerves were on fire, her every touch was pain. “And even if you did, your words mean nothing to me. They never have.” 

Her fingers were tangled in his sweat-soaked hair again, tugging and angling his body the way she wanted it. Oswald was sure he felt some strands rip from his scalp and barely swallowed a scream. As much as he wanted to put up a fight and get away, get rescued, he did not want anyone else that could possibly be in the bar to know his true status as an Omega. That would only make this all the more shameful. Fish’s other hand snaked its way around the front of his throat and tightened, her nails digging four angry red marks into his skin. Oswald saw stars, choked, was afraid for a moment that he would vomit and suffocate. 

His vision swirled, blackness was creeping in around the edges. He felt Fish lining her hips up against him once more, the friction was delicious and he hated it. He waited for her to breach him again, his body begged for it - if only to stop burning for just one moment. Fish squeezed his throat harder and he could not stop the noises that fell from his lips along with the spittle that was collecting in the corners of his mouth. He tried to swallow but could not. A line of drool connected his chin to the shiny surface of the table beneath him. Oswald saw his reflection in the varnish, convoluted and distorted around the edges. He hated himself for allowing this to happen. 

Just as he was sure he was about to pass out from being unable to breathe, Fish’s hand was gone, as was her presence behind him. It took him a moment to register the voices around him. Two unfamiliar men speaking with barely concealed surprise. Oswald looked up to see Fish adjusting her dress and one of the men lifting his sleeve up to cover his nose. Oswald folded in on himself as they stared, knowing that he could never erase the sight of his sex naked and in the open. 

The men left and he heard Fish’s heels click back toward him. 

“I have more pressing matters to attend to, Penguin.” She emphasized his nickname with a slap on his exposed flesh that sent a moan spilling from his lips. “Pull yourself together and crawl out of here with your tail between your legs like the broken animal that you are.” 

Oswald was surprised she had not spit on him before she left with the way her words sounded. As quickly as she had come, she was gone. Oswald lay still on the table for a few moments before bringing his knees to his chest and huddling in on himself, still laying sideways on the table. He needed to get up. He needed to get out of here. He needed to put his pants back on. He needed somewhere safe to go. The hopelessness of his situation began to set in - he had _nowhere_ to go. A dry sob escaped his lips and Oswald felt himself crumbling.

Gathering all the resolve he could, he reached for the waist band of his pants with trembling fingers. Slick still gushed from him - it was all he wanted to sink four fingers into himself and satisfy his hunger right there on this table, but he was terrified. Oswald wanted, needed - but he wanted and needed to be safe before he needed anything else. He was forcing himself to plant his feet on the ground and adjust to the shift in gravity. 

Standing, his legs nearly gave out and he had to support himself on the defiled table in order to stay upright. The cramping in his stomach had increased tenfold, searing hot and heavy within him. Getting so close to penetration and then having the Alpha taken from him was almost too much for his body, no matter how undesirable the Alpha had been. His knees shook and every muscles in his thighs trembled. He felt heavy, full, desperate to release something that was painfully pent up inside of him. He had to find relief. There _had_ to be somewhere he could go. 

Slowly, taking small steps, he walked through the back doors of the bar without knowing really where he was heading. It wasn’t until he had walked down the street and through several alleys that he knew where his subconscious was taking him, and he wasn’t surprised. Really, where else did he have to go where he knew for sure that the people there would be kind to him if nothing else? 

Still, the trip was hell. Vertigo plagued him, and his senses were so heightened that every shift in the scents around him made him nearly double over with nausea. It was freezing outside, he was _so cold_ , but he could feel sweat pouring off his skin. He knew he was feverish, he knew he should be laying down rather than running through the streets of Gotham, hardly able to see. His vision was still blurred around the edges and it was a wonder he had not run into a building or another person as he slipped through the shadows. His mind kept reminding him how risky this was - what if he were to run into another Alpha and he was not able to get away this time? His breath caught in his throat and he started moving faster despite the fact that his feet felt like they were encased in concrete. His legs kept spreading of their own accord, trying to make his opening more available, which did nothing except make his limp more pronounced and harder to walk. With each person he passed, it was getting more and more difficult not to kneel in front of them and present himself to them. His body was screaming for him to yank his slick soaked pants off his frame and spread himself for the next Alpha who asked. 

Delirious, Oswald was nearly constantly whimpering by the time he reached the apartment complex. Thankfully, there was no one at the door or in the lobby, though he was sure that anyone within the building was able to smell him as he entered. He got into the elevator and sagged against the wall, miraculously remembering which number to press. As the doors shut, Oswald fell apart. So close to safety now and finally alone, he fell to his knees and allowed himself the tears he had been holding back. They came out messily, all snot and rough choking sobs. His blood was pounding through his veins faster than it ever had and he wanted so much, so badly - - but on top of his need, he _hurt_. 

It was more than an ache like all the media had always described it as, and for him it always was. His heats had always been painful ever since he could remember, but this one seemed worse than it ever had. Possibly it had been caused by the proximity to an Alpha, the promise of respite being ripped from him. But whatever the cause was, Oswald was breathless with pain. He needed to be filled, needed to be touched, needed to be taken care of. 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Oswald’s haggard reflection breaking in two and slipping away. He hoisted himself up before they could close on him and dragged himself down the hallway. Each step was laced with pain, smoldering with fire. He clung to the wall for support, sure he was leaving sweaty palm prints and a trail of slick behind him. His scent would surely stick around for weeks after he was out of his heat, but he could not find it within himself to care. 

Finally reaching the door he knew he needed, he leaned trembling into the door frame, pressing his forehead into the unrelenting wood of the door and letting a sob escape from his clenched teeth. He knocked with a fist made from shaking fingers and nearly fell into the arms of the person who opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: As promised, we didn't keep you guys waiting too long for another chapter!

Barbara grasped the man that leaned into her, tensing for a moment until she realized just who it was. No stranger to the mess Jim had gotten himself into lately within the city, she wrapped both arms around Oswald and steadied him.

“Oswald,” she whispered, alarmed. One introduction to him had been enough, at her apartment door what felt like eons ago. The man in her arms currently seemed like an entirely different person. “What happened?” Her voice cracked for a moment, and he didn’t answer, only whispered _Jim_ , and she stopped asking.

Getting one of his arms around her shoulders, she guided him inside, pushing the apartment door shut with her foot. She led him to the couch, eased him down onto it and managed to take in the sorry state he was in- his shirt completely untucked, his pants shifted at awkward angles-

She inhaled, and finally the scent hit her, the heated sweetness that most other Betas could easily miss. Barbara was attentive, though, her attention to detail and experience with every sort of person this city had to offer had given her the experience to take in subtle pheromones and scents- not as well as an Alpha or Omega, but enough.

She hesitated for a moment, wanting to do everything at once. She decided on racing to her bedroom, coming back with a plush throw blanket. Carefully, she wrapped it around Oswald, then stepped away, seeking out her phone in her purse- left on her kitchen counter, and out of sight of her guest, dialed Jim quickly.

It rang a few times, an she feared he wouldn’t pick up. Just before his voicemail did though his voice greeted her, shocked, and without sugar coating anything she stated, “Oswald is here.”

“What?”

“He just showed up. He looks like hell Jim. Like someone got to him. You...you need to come home.”

“I can’t just leave Barbara. If you;re uncomfortable with him there-”

“No. No it’s not that. Jim-” she inhaled, then, in a rush, “he’s in heat and I need you here right now.”

There was silence, and for a moment Barbara wondered if she had actually spoken, before Jim responded, and the line went dead. Sighing, she set her phone down, taking a moment to find a glass- and almost dropping it- and fill it with water. When she reemerged into Oswald’s vision, she was holding it in one hand.

“Jim is on his way,” she soothed, closing in and pulling the blanket closer around his shoulders. He was shivering like there was ice in his blood, but she could feel his heat like fire. She wondered if she touched him if he might burn her.

Barbara wanted to ask what had happened again, but she pushed that desire down. There were more pressing matters- namely, cleaning Oswald up, mending him. His pupils were huge, over taking his eyes and turned them black and soulless, a;most terrifying.

“Here.” She offered up the glass, “Take a drink. You’re dehydrated.” Oswald glanced at the glass, then snaked his hand out from the blanket, taking it and drinking half the glass before remembering to breathe. He gulped down air, felt it hit his belly like chilled daggers, but chose to drink more anyway. “Heats are dehydrating. How long has it been?”

She took the empty glass and he hesitated- never once openly discussing heats or even the remote possibility that he was an Omega with anyone. It had been such a well kept secret- and he had gone and fucked it all up by visiting Fish. It had been on business of course, now that the families had a placid truce, but he should have disappeared. He should have faded.

_I should have died_.

“A few hours,” he admitted, licking his lips. Barbara nodded, set the glass aside, and reached back, brushing her hands along his hair, moving it off his forehead. His skin was indeed fire, burned her palms, but she didn’t flinch. Oswald leaned into the touch, his eyelids going heavy. The ache in his belly didn’t subside, the screaming desire to be fucked a breath from death didn’t subside- but the pain in his brittle bones did, the way his skin felt too tight and all wrong. She left coolness in her path, and he turned, nuzzled her wrist, before falling into her again.

Barbara’s arms wrapped around him, encased him in a way that seemed to close the world off around him. She rocked him back against her chest, and Oswald sought the heat of her flesh, closed his eyes and thought to his mother’s own embrace. But Barbara was warm where she was a half sort of chill, accepting but not yielding where his mother was stone. She smelled of bright crystals, not like the dust of death and age he had inhaled as a child, a teenager- an adult. She was living, she was breathing, _she was life_ -

And not the death that made Oswald want to bow his head in defeat and never open his eyes again.

Barbara stroked his back, hushing him as he whimpered. “It hurts, I know,” she whispered, “but Jim is on his way. He’s going to take care of you. I promise.”

She sucked on her lip for a moment, realizing she had made up her mind well before she had realized. The moment Oswald had fallen into her, that second she had smelled that hot sweetness that told her the Omega was in heat, she had known. She had known she’d give him to Jim, ask her lover to bring Oswald through it all.

If she was shocked, she was numb to it. She had seen the way Oswald had looked at Jim, appearing at their apartment door that one night. Obvious, admiration, a heavy sort of affection and love that boiled up from the bones and settled right under the skin. She didn’t fault him for it- she was intrigued, if anything. The fluttering in her stomach was all a sort of joy at caring for the man, locking him inside this apartment with her, with Jim- where Gotham couldn’t reach.

She had a burning need to defend Oswald, and she was damned if she could explain it.

She leaned down, kissed the top of his head, and he whimpered, breaking at the feeling, at her heat, her scent. He reached up, clutched at her shirt, and Barbara let him, hushed him again. She was still rocking him when the apartment door opened, when Jim walked in behind them. It slammed shut, and Oswald whined then, Jim’s pheromones racing through the air, assaulting him, making him want to stretch out on the couch and let the Alpha pin him down, take him then and there.

His hole ached, the slick wet on his thighs. He stomach was in knots. And all he could do was press further into Barbara’s chest, whine low and brokenly as Jim approached. The detective rested a hand on Barbara’s back, glancing at her, then at Oswald.

She hadn’t lied. He smelled him, even in the hallway. Here, it was too much, overwhelming to the point that his cock throbbed and began to harden in response to Oswald’s pheromones. It made Jim’s stomach knot, apprehension at what he could even do, fear over the fact that he wanted this Omega and Barbara was _right there_.

“I put the blanket on him because he was shivering,” she said, breaking his thoughts, “but he’s so hot, I’m worried he’s too feverish. Maybe we should get him cooled off.” Jim reached out, brushed a hand along the back of Oswald’s damp hair, and the Omega leaned back into it, glancing up at him with wide, hungry eyes. Jim felt his breath rush out, held that gaze and could not move from it. “Maybe we should get him in the bath, get some cool water-”

“No!”

Oswald tore back from Barbara’s hold, staring at the two. His heart was pounding in his chest, wild against ribs that felt like razors. His mind was going, he was so hot he couldn’t think, delirious and needy, and all he could picture was sinking into the tub as a young Omega, during his first heats when he would get hot and squirm around his bed, unsure what was happening to him. His mother’s hands were there, jagged nails dragging over skin as the iced water made his bones ache.

_Filthy child_ she hissed, _disgusting little thing. Look at you, do you know what a devil you look?_ She reached between his legs, grasped his cock and squeezed, _What sort of man will you become, sniveling like a whore your whole life?_

“No,” Oswald said again, shaking his head. “Mama no.” Jim and Barbara exchanged glances, Barbara’s brows furrowing.

“He’s delusional.”

“What can we do about that?” Jim glanced from Barbara to Oswald, who was trembling, clutching at the blanket, looking as if he wanted to curl up within it and disappear. _Mama please, no Mama no_ was falling from his lips like rain, an endless mantra of fear. Jim’s chest felt heavy over it.

“You can fix it,” she whispered, “You can take him through his heat.” Jim’s head whipped back, staring at Barbara.

“You’re insane-”

“I’m not. I can’t do it- not the way you can. He’s a mess Jim. If we don’t do something who knows what sort of damage will be done. Who knows if it can even be fixed. I’m asking you, Jim- please.”

“But why?” Jim looked away from her, back as Oswald, as Barbara reached out, gently tried to touch him. She grazed his cheek and he pulled away, before diving in, nuzzling her palm, her wrist, inhaling her perfume that seemed to pull him from his nightmare.

“Because, I like him.” She glanced at him through thick lashes, smiling. “And he likes you. A lot. Besides, you want to.” Color rose in Jim’s cheeks, and he looked down, half ashamed, half relieved. At least he didn’t have to say it.

“What is this then?” he asked, waving his hand- a rough gesture at the two of them, the three of them, and Barbara just shook her head.

“Later. We’ll talk later. Right now I want you to take him away and fix him up, Jim.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll find a place for a while. Maybe Renee wants to grab some early drinks.” Her smile gave her away, and suddenly Jim felt less bad about his desire. He nodded, and Barbara kissed him, quickly, before turning and kissing Oswald’s temple.

“Jim is here baby. He’s going to take good care of you.” Her voice was soft and silken, and Oswald fell into it, nodding. She pulled away, and her heels clicked gently as she walked away. Her touch was replaced by Jim’s, his arms reaching for Oswald, scooping him up and cradling him. Without thought Oswald wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzled into his warmth and inhaled, pheromones racing through his body from Jim, laxing his muscles to a point that he felt like his skin was simply a sack for liquid bones. He clung desperately as Jim carried him across the apartment, into the bedroom, as the Alpha tried to mask the fact that, had Oswald not been in his arms, he would be shaking.

Oswald whimpered when Jim placed him gently on the bed, if only from the loss of contact. Jim’s warmth had been grounding to him - his scents and pheromones notwithstanding. Having the comfort of someone caring for him was nearly too much for him to handle in his addled state. Having the comfort of _two_ people caring for him was _unheard_ of. Thoughts of gratitude buzzed around his head, inhibited only by thoughts of self-doubt. These thoughts were in his mother’s voice - telling me he was not worthy of such attention.

_Filthy animal. You’ll only ever be taken advantage of. No one cares about an Omega. Not even your own mother._

Oswald closed his eyes and tried to will these thoughts away, clenched teeth and whimpered pleas still falling from his chapped lips.

“Oswald.” He heard his name being spoken in a soft, hushed tone. Hands were on his shoulders, rubbing in a soothing rhythm. “Oswald. Come back to me.”

“ _Jim-_ ” Oswald hated how broken his voice sounded, how needy, but he could hardly control any piece of himself, let alone his vocal cords.

“Hey, shh, shh,” Jim pulled him closer and Oswald clung. “I want to help you, Oswald.”

Oswald nodded into Jim’s neck, tightening his arms around the other man’s shoulders once again. “Please-”

“I’m going to, Oswald. I just want to make sure you’re okay before I do anything.”

Oswald had no idea how to answer. He was not okay, that much was obvious, but he knew he would not be okay again until Jim was inside of him, stretching him and knotting him, leaving him breathless and his throat screamed raw.

“Jim, I need you.”

That seemed to be all the consent Jim needed, because within moments he was stripping Oswald of his already disheveled pants and throwing them to the ground. Oswald moaned as Jim’s hands carefully mapped out the skin over his thighs, effectively spreading his legs. He kissed softly at the creamy skin next to Oswald’s sex. Oswald wrenched himself in Jim’s direction completely out of his control. “If you want me to stop or change anything,” Jim said, pausing to kiss again. “Just say the word.”

Oswald nodded fervently, every pore in his body begging for the friction that only Jim could provide. And Jim was more than happy to. He placed his hands on each of Oswald’s hips and held his trembling form down with the lightest amount of force possible, a gentle pressure to keep him grounded. Jim was not sure what kind of Omega Oswald was, but he knew that many craved the security of being held down as their heats began. Slowly, allowing his body to assimilate to the hormones that were pouring off of Oswald, Jim continued kissing up and down the insides of Oswald’s thighs, finally stopping at his destination after a few minutes of squirming from the Omega.

Jim started slowly - languidly, laboriously licking and lapping up the slick that had spilled down Oswald’s legs. He savored Oswald’s taste - sweeter than he had thought it would be. It could be because of the fevered state of heat he was in, but the pheromones melted pleasantly against his tongue, making him immediately hunger for more - a hunger that was rooted and pooling in his cock. Jim relished the thready moan that Oswald granted him when he finally placed his mouth on the other’s aching sex. Jim hummed into the other man, snaking his tongue from between his teeth and lips, tasting him fully. His slick was like a drug introduced to Jim’s viens. He needed more, he needed it all. It made him feel light, a way he supposed he was supposed to feel. He had not been with an Omega in years, and never one this sweet-tasting.

Oswald’s hands began to claw at his shoulders and grasp at the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Jim felt his legs wrapping around his back, his socked heels digging into his lower back, driving his face even deeper into Oswald. Jim would have laughed at his eagerness had he not been quite so mad with heat. He slid his tongue and swirled it around his opening - and stopped short.

Oswald’s heady sweet taste had changed drastically. He lapped forward again, tasting something new. Something like a bitter musk. Something...like another Alpha.

Jim felt a growl bubble up out of him, something animal and primal, and completely out of his control. He had not even realized the noise was his own until Oswald stiffened and shrank away from him. Jim sat up from between Oswald’s retreating legs, wiping his chin and looking at the other man in confusion, the arousal still pumping through his veins not helping him to understand the situation.

Oswald was whimpering again, closing and curling in on himself, clutching at his own arms tight enough that Jim was sure he was going to leave bruises.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Mama, please, I’m sorry.” Oswald mumbled to himself, a fear in his eyes like Jim had never seen before. “ _Dirty, filthy, stupid, anyone’s whore-_ ”

Jim’s eyes softened around the edges as he listened to Oswald. He found himself wondering what had happened to this poor broken man in front of him and what it would take to erase it. He thought for a moment about calling out to see if Barbara had left the apartment; she had been so adept at calming Oswald earlier. But watching Oswald’s slick still seeping into the sheets, he decided against it. Instead, he reached out tentatively and pried each of Oswald’s fingers off of his arms.

“Oswald.” Jim began, speaking in a quiet but commanding voice, pushing as many calming pheromones into the air around them as he could. “Oz, open your eyes. Look at me.”

Shortening his name was a shot in the dark, but Jim thought if he could get his attention in a way that no one else was likely to it would be worth it. His risk paid off as Oswald’s eyes widened and locked with his gaze. Jim sighed in relief and rubbed circles on the underside of Oswald’s wrists. Every inch of his skin was damp with sweat and he looked completely dazed. Jim knew what he needed to do, but he needed to make sure Oswald was there in the room with him, and _only him_ first.

“You are safe here, all right? I’ve got you, and I’m going to help you get through this. But I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, or hurt you in any way, okay? Do you understand that?”

Oswald nodded, shutting his eyes tightly against tears that threatened to overflow. One slipped out and fell down the sharp bridge of his nose and Jim leaned forward to kiss it away. The gesture was much more intimate than he had ever intended on being with Oswald, but it was so obviously something he needed that Jim could not bear deny him this. He knew he would not be able to bear denying him anything.

Still holding one of Oswald’s hands by the wrist, he guided his hand forward slowly. He carefully set his open palm, clammy with sweat, over his own cock. “Go ahead,” Jim whispered. “Is this what you want?”

“ _Jim…_ ” Oswald moved his hand to grip at Jim’s still clothed cock, and Jim moaned, working his pants open and off.

“I want to make you feel good, Oswald. I want to do this for you.”

Oswald nodded his head, his lips falling open, bitten apart and debauched. He sighed, high pitched and needing. “Please, Jim.”

Jim took Oswald’s hand away from himself and placed them both on his shoulders. “Hold on to me. Stay with me.”

“Jim,” was all he could say in answer, but his hands gripped hard again, fingers falling into the places they had been before.

Jim bent forward, reaching toward Oswald’s swollen and still aching sex. He slipped two fingers easily inside Oswald’s hole, spreading them apart and stretching him effortlessly. The slick slid down to the inside of his wrist and he removed his hand with an obscene pop and a breathy moan from Oswald. Jim spread some of Oswald’s slick onto his own sex and pumped a few times to make sure it was coated enough. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Oswald and send him away again. He knew he needed to be sated, relieved, before the heat went to his brain and damaged it irreparably.

Carefully, he lined himself up Oswald’s entrance and slowly slid inside. He closed his eyes at the sensation and groaned deep in his throat while pausing to allow them both to get used to the intrusion. Oswald’s hands gripped him impossibly harder. Jim was sure now that _he_ was going to have bruises as well.

Gently, he thrust forward and Oswald arched into him. The smaller man was panting already, grinding his hips into Jim’s thrusts. Oswald’s head was thrown back, throat bared, lost in the sensation that he had so desperately craved for so long. Jim gradually increased the pace of his thrusts, snapping his hips in and out of Oswald’s greedy hole. Oswald had taken him up to the hilt without any effort at all.

“Jim, Jim, _Jim_ -” Oswald kept repeating his name, the single syllable falling from his lips like rain on an open umbrella. Jim stayed mostly silent, apart from the few gasps and moans that escaped his throat.

Almost without warning, Oswald froze beneath him and the squirmed into him with a determined ferocity. “Oh- _ohh-hahh_ -”

The breathless whimper left Oswald and Jim felt his own skin being pulled taut over each and every one of his bones. He did not relent on his thrusts, ignoring his own building climax in favor of Oswald’s.

“ _Jim!_ ” The man was keening, trembling beneath him. “Jim, oh _god_ , I’m going to-”

Oswald did not even have to finish his statement before Jim felt his orgasm build to its head and release. Slick gushed and pooled and Oswald’s stomach was painted with his own cum. His hands clutched onto Jim’s shoulders in time with the waves of his orgasm, dragging his blunt fingernails down his back. Jim came not long after, filling Oswald with a satisfying heat that he knew the man needed. He stilled within him, but pulled himself free before his knot could expand. Oswald was wilting around him, and Jim didn’t think the man had it in him to take his knot. Not right now.

Instead, Jim leaned forward and kissed Oswald’s jaw before swiping his hair off his forehead. Oswald leaned into the touch, eyes closed, mouth open, a tiny noise of satisfaction issuing forth. Jim took the corner of the already ruined sheet and wiped it across Oswald’s stomach and between his legs, cleaning him up as much as he could.

“Mm, cold.” Oswald mumbled and Jim chuckled despite himself.

“Let me go get you a glass of water and some more blankets from the closet, okay?”

Oswald nodded again. Keeping his eyes shut, he leaned up and caught Jim’s lips in a kiss.

“Is there anything else you want, Oz?”

“A tuna fish sandwich,” Oswald mumbled sleepily. Jim laughed fully this time.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Don't worry, you guys will get that knotting we tagged for eventually :3 Hope this brings some light to everyone's weekend! There won't be an update 'til sometime next week, H & I will be spending some good old quality time together this weekend <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jim left Oswald in the bedroom, slipping out after getting back into his underwear, thinking to head straight to the kitchen. He paused only a few steps out, however, found Barbara sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of wine.

Her eyes met his, and for a moment he was frozen, feet of lead and melted right into the floor of the apartment. But then she smiled, and he relaxed, ever so slightly. She stood up, walking over, tracing a hand along the back of his shoulders.

“How is he?”

“Half asleep right now. So, better.” She nodded, took a sip of her wine.

“Good.” Jim turned away from her, remembering why he had left the bedroom in the first place, and heading towards the kitchen. She followed, setting her wine down on the counter as Jim looked through the cabinets.

“Do we have tuna?” Barbara stared at him for a moment, then laughed, rich and full, vibrating the air and down into Jim’s bones. He smiled despite himself.

“If he’s hungry that’s a good sign. And yes, we do. How about I do it.” She walked over, bumping her hip against him to get him to move. Jim did, getting a glass instead to fill with water.

“You always yell at me to make my own damn sandwiches,” he teased, getting another laugh, ending with a subtle, soft breath.

“I’ll make an exception for him.” Her voice was soft, sweet, tender to a point that Jim’s glance at her turned into a stare, a desire to delve between her lips and see the way her throat and tongue formed the words. Barbara was caring, but this was beyond polite worry- this was a real tenderness, one Jim felt too, in his chest, tight under his ribs, for this man.

The fact that they were unified in this drove him to consider keeping Oswald forever, between them, within them. He wondered if perhaps Oswald’s fever was catching.

The two of them made their way back to the room. Barbara knew Jim had things he wanted to ask her, she could see it in his eyes, set on his tight lips- but he was silent, and she didn’t pry. There was time, there always seemed to be time.

She could admit, she was more concerned about the Omega in her bed currently.

Oswald had curled up under a sheet, pressing his face into Jim’s pillow. He seemed still, but Barbara sensed he wasn’t actually sleeping. She was proven right when, as the door was fully opened, he stirred, sitting up and brushing a hand back, along his hair. The flush on his skin had dimmed, leaving him creamy, porcelain like.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Barbara teased, lifting up the plate the sandwich was on, and he smiled, in a way that had both Jim and Barbara feeling it pierce between their ribs, to nestle down beneath bone and tissue and sit there, like a hot, smoldering coal.

Both sat on the edge of the bed, Jim offering up the water which Oswald took and swallowed down thankfully. There was something about watching his throat move, it pulled Jim’s eyes in, and he knew it wasn’t just the lingering pheromones that had him wanting to pin Oswald down and fuck him all over again. There was an honest-to-god attraction building in his bones, and it was terrifying.

Neither Barbara nor Jim spoke as Oswald ate, and he was both thankfully for it and tormented by it. The silence meant he didn’t have to try and control his voice, could focus on simply keeping his body alive- he was ravished he realized as he ate, couldn’t remember being so hungry during a heat before in his life. But it also meant his mind was free to wander, to roll over and over the fresh memories of Jim sliding into him, filling him in a way he had never imagined-

It allowed him to remember who had forced her way in prior to- of all the repressed heats spent in ice water with powdered hands roaming over him in ways that made him feel _filthy_.

Jim took the plate from him once his sandwich was gone, and Barbara got up to flick the light out. The room was bathed in black, and Oswald laid back, stretching out along the sheets- still warm from his body, from Jim’s. Next to him, Jim lay down as well, offering up the space against his side, into the crook of his shoulder. Oswald slid in without hesitation, sighing into his skin as he pressed along his side.

Behind him, Barbara sat down on the bed, reached out to stroke his shoulder, making his eyelids flutter shut in the dark. “You’ll be tired,” she soothed, “you should get some sleep before your next cycle hits. You might get a few hours if you’re lucky.” Oswald stretched again, feeling his muscles loosening, melting over bone, as Barbara continued to rub little circles into his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have been out earlier in your state.”

“Didn’t have a choice,” Oswald mumbled into Jim’s skin, the Alpha silent next to him- but his presence was enough. His warmth, his scent, it all lulled Oswald to an odd state of euphoria. “Thought I could do some business before it hit, should’ve known better.”

“You should have a set plan,” Barbara whispered, frowning, “You can’t tell me you chance all of your heats?”

Oswald shook his head. “No,” he mumbled, “just locking myself away for a few days.”

That had Jim shifting, looking at him- Barbara leaning over. “No one gets you through it?” Jim this time, and Oswald nodded.

“It’s...filthy,” he finally whispered, thinking back to words he had heard so many times, over his countlessly short years. “I don’t deserve to have anyone ever get me through it.”

Hands on his shoulders, and suddenly Oswald was on his back, staring up into Barbara’s eyes in the dark, her blonde curls falling heavy over her shoulders. She was made of oil on canvas, eyes of sky gone coal, and he was transfixed. His hand flexed next to him, brushed Jim’s thigh as the Alpha sat up.

“Who told you such a thing?” Barbara’s voice had a quiver to it- a sickened one, as if she was staring down at a massacre. Oswald pursed his lips, swallowed the lump in his throat.

“My mother.” Ice cold water on his skin, pooling in the hollow of his ribs, sharp like daggers against his heated entrance, making him ache, cry. Shivers that wracked his body like the plague- it all flooded up, to that layer of life beneath his skin. “Told me heats were disgusting. Being an Omega was...despicable.” He heard her voice, inside his head, _filthy child that you are, waiting for the first Alpha to find his way here and take you away. Waiting to just sell yourself like a cheap hussy. No son of mine can be that pathetic- no man can be that pathetic_. Oswald quivered, turned away from Barbara, found Jim’s tight and pressed his face into it. The Beta allowed him, watched him curl up and then set to stroking the curve of his spine, each vertebrae recognizable under his skin. Barbara wondered how often he ate.

“There is nothing filthy about it,” she soothed, “nothing at all. It’s natural. It’s _healthy_ to go through heats- so long as you are properly cared for.” Oswald shook his head, said nothing, and Barbara looked over at Jim, caught his eye in the dark. There was more here, they both knew it, could taste it in the air- but for now, they let it pass. They knew there was precious time for Oswald to rest before his body demanded Jim again, and they did not want to continue wasting it.

When this was over, there would be time. They would see to it.

“Don’t fight it around us,” Barbara added, reaching across and touching Jim’s shoulder, guiding him to lay down again. The Alpha did, gathering Oswald up in his arms as he did so and holding him to his chest. Oswald nuzzled under his chin, mouth on his neck without thinking, and Jim tightened his hold. Behind the Omega, Barbara herself lay down, stretching out along him, her arm slipping over his slim waist, stroking his navel. Oswald entangled his legs with her, pushed back against her as she squeezed him. “You’re safe here,” she murmured, wanting to cling to his very bones. “With us, you’re always safe.”

Those were the last words Oswald heard, and they echoed in his head, melting into melody, into static, into nothing but the breathing of the two around him as they all fell into a light sleep.

As the cool blackness shifted to heat, to fire, to splotches of white behind his eyes, Oswald squirmed, whimpering. Inside, his belly was tight again, and he was clutching at Jim in his half-sleep, thinking for a moment he was trapped, he was drowning, he was burning, _he was dying_.

His squirming roused both his bed mates, Jim opening his eyes as Barbara was pulling Oswald back against her, away from Jim’s heat. She whispered his name, but he didn’t respond- only a whimper.

“Oswald,” Jim tried, fully awake at the mere taste of the Omega’s pheromones in the air. His cock throbbed already, his body knowing he was needed- his mind silently ecstatic that it was so soon. That couldn’t have been more than three hours sleep, he was sure.

The Omega tossed his head, shaking in Barbara’s hold. He was fire to her, she felt it through her clothing. Carefully she sat up, pulling him back against her chest, cradling him as Jim untangled the sheets from his legs.

“Oswald, it’s okay,” she soothed, brushing a hand up along his forehead. He pushed into the touch, felt afire again, blood lit up under his skin, pulsing in hot tracks over bone, searing grooves down to his marrow. He tipped his head back, exposed his throat, and Jim was between his legs, leaning into him, sucking at the offered skin, pulling a mewl from his throat, lips pink and parted.

Jim’s hand was between Oswald’s legs, finding his thighs slick, tracing his fingers through it before grasping the Omega’s cock and stroking. Somewhere in his mind it echoed that he should stop, he should get Barbara out of the room- she didn’t need to see this. Didn’t need images to match the sounds she had undoubtedly heard. But Oswald was pulling him in, each whimper, each shiver- and Jim found he was claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss, pushing his tongue inside as he stroked the Omega, as Barbara held him steady.

“Tell Jim you need him,” she whispered, breath cool in Oswald’s ear, and he whined into the Alpha’s mouth. His hands around their way to his shoulders, gripped like iron as Jim pulled from his mouth, found his chin.

“N-eed you,” he whimpered, spreading his legs until his hips ached. “Jim, _Jiiiim_.” The hand on his cock kept stroking, and Oswald was so sure he’d cum before Jim was anywhere near his hole, sure he’d be lost-

Yet when that hand pulled away, he mewled, sobbed- breath caught when two fingers pushed into his wet hole, curled in and left him crying out.

“Can you take more?” Jim asked, his voice deep, rough, and Oswald was nodding, nodding so hard it hurt his neck. A third finger pushed inside him with ease- Oswald was so wet that Jim’s mind was short-circuiting, and he wanted nothing more than to lap the wetness away, to shove his cock in so deep that Oswald’s screams were turned silent, to feel that pulsing heat around him.

“You want him to fuck you?” Barbara was whispering into Oswald’s ear- he was feverish again, and she was the voice of god, she was divine, she was telling him what his body wanted and he believed it. Like her voice was pulled up from his very depths. Like her voice had always been there.

“Jim,” he whined again, “Jim Jim Jim.” Pleading, his broken mantra, his dying creed, and Jim was throwing himself down, hands planted on Oswald’s thighs as he kept them spread, pulling him down and his ass up so he could lap at the mess that leaked down his skin. Oswald cried out, scrambled, Barbara’s hands in his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please,” he gasped, barely able to breathe- Jim’s tongue was spreading the fire under his skin, breathing into the flame, pushing inside his body and tasting an overbearing sweetness that Jim craved like a bullet. “ _Please fuck me_.”

As if in response, Jim pushed his tongue deeper inside, made Oswald nearly scream. He began muttering, panting, _fuck me fuck me fuck me_ over and over again, Barbara’s nails on his scalp, her mouth on his neck, Jim’s teeth suddenly pressing into his thigh. The air on his hole was cold, shocked him, words faltering on his tired tongue.

And then Jim was between his thighs, pushing him back up, back into Barbara’s chest, guiding his cock into Oswald’s body. The first push _did_ leave Oswald screaming, that stretch, that warmth he needed. He gasped, whimpered, until Jim was inside him, giving him not a moment to rest as he pulled his hips back, snapped forward.

“Breathe,” Barbara whispered into his ear, and Oswald inhaled, gulped down air- another sharp, deep thrust, and then he exhaled in a rush, a broken sound, a whine, and Jim kept thrusting, fucking him inside out and turning his mind upside down. He reached for him, clawed for him, pulled Jim down and forced their mouths together, dragged his blunt nails along his back as Barbara rubbed his upper arms, along his collar bone- felt every curve of bone beneath Oswald’s skin.

“Eat him alive.” Her voice was muddled with his own, and Oswald didn’t know whose words he was hearing, who was telling him there things- but he bit at Jim’s lower lip, sucked it into his mouth, loved the sound the Alpha gave him and wanted to shove him down, climb on top of him and ride him until Jim had nothing left to give. But Barbara’s arms were locked around him, and he was sure if they were gone this feral-beast in his belly would die as well. He felt he was feeding off her, taking her in, letting her seep into his pores.

It was invigorating.

“H-harder,” Oswald whined, and Jim gave him exactly what he asked for- fucked him with such a bruising force that Oswald ached with each thrust, but it was delicious, left his belly hot and heavy and his cock feeling like his skin was far too tight. Oswald tossed his head back, onto Barbara’s shoulder, turned and nestled at her neck, her pulse, whimpered into her as her hands splayed on his chest.

“You’re doing so well,” she soothed, tracing along his navel, so close to his cock but not touching.

“Tell me I’m good,” he whimpered, thoughts gone, the words spilling from the inner-most rooms of his mind. Praise he had never achieved, never been given- words to erase _filthy_ and _degenerate_ from his past. “Tell me I’m a good boy.”

“So good,” she whispered, as he arched, as Jim hit the nerves nestled deep inside his body. “Such a good Omega. Jim, tell him he’s a good boy.”

She was looking at him, in the dark. He felt her eyes like hot metal, searing into flesh, bone, his brain. She was commanding, and He leaned forward, pushing himself deep into Oswald and seeking out his mouth, his head still tipped back onto Barbara’s shoulder.

“You’re a good little Omega,” Jim whispered, kissing him almost tenderly. Then, breathing in Oswald’s broken breaths- “Do you want to be mine?”

Oswald shook, Barbara’s arms tightened around him. He pushed back against Jim, pushed himself up, kissed him with a hunger he had never felt, raw and deep, clawing at the maw inside his belly.

To be owned, had- it had never been something he entertained. His ownership was to blood, was to clawing with blunt nails up ladder rungs slick with grime and the guts of the city- it was to the scent of decay and years and perfume years past its prime. He was enslaved but he was not _owned_ , not given.

He wanted it.

He didn’t know how to take it.

His arms wrapped around Jim and he leaned into him, kissed and kissed until they were breathless, until his body throbbed around Jim to a point so close to orgasm it was deliriously euphoric. “Yours,” he breathed, “Wanna be.” Another kiss. “Make me.” Another, a gasp, cry as Jim hit every nerve inside his body- “All yours.”

Jim pushed him back, settling him once again into Barbara. She created a grounding chill he needed, cooled the heat of his fever. Jim grabbed his legs, bowed his head as he fucked him with abandon. Oswald screamed, shook his head, and Barbara braced him, whispering,

“You’re doing so well. Breathe, Oswald, breathe. Such a good Omega.” Her hand splayed on his chest, felt his heart fluttering in its cage. “Good for Jim- for me. So good. Can you cum, my sweet Omega? Can you?”

Oswald was nodding, staring up at Jim with his wide, ghostly eyes. He opened his mouth, just as Barbara whispered, “Cum Oswald. Be our good little boy.”

He screamed, contorted, shot up against his stomach as his body squeezed Jim, milked along his cock. Jim groaned, fucked Oswald through the orgasm, up into delirium, until his own orgasm clawed at the base of his spine, an ache of white hot state creeping into his bones.

Jim growled, feral like- beastly, emptying inside Oswald’s hot body. He was panting, felt himself swelling, and holding Oswald’s thighs, pushed himself in as his knot expanded. Oswald cried out, gasped, lost his breath, and Barbara was stroking his sweat-slick hair back, soothing him with honeyed words, how he was so good, how he was doing _so well_.

“Breathe through it.” He felt his hole being stretched, more than he had ever felt before. “Let him inside you. Like that Oswald- relax.” He whined, Jim’s knot settling fully inside him. “Hush baby, hush.”

Oswald whimpered, felt Jim’s lips on his- sweet this time, kissing him to a point of tenderness that had his eyes wet. He wrapped one arm around Jim’s shoulders, clutching- the other finding Barbara’s hand on his belly, entangling their fingers.

God’s voice echoed inside his head, sweet and soft, coming from behind him, _you did so well_.

It washed over years of hate carved into flesh, burned into bone.

It wore away and covered up the internalized hate he had felt all his life.

It left him fully and sleepy, falling into a lull between the two, accepting that for the first time in his life, Oswald felt safe. Oswald felt wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! We do have the next in the works, but I'm not sure if we'll have it up before the weekend or not. But it's happening! (Also, if anyone needs me, I'll be crying over my OT3 right here.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Sorry about the delay guys, H and I had stuff going on. Hopefully we can fall back into the routine or an update or two a week :) The next update is under way!

_Oswald shook, the bed hard and the sheets threadbare beneath him. He was hot, so hot, dripping in heat that swam in his stomach and between his legs. He had no idea what was going on. He entertained the idea that he was dying, and realized that maybe that wasn’t so bad. He was lost completely, swirling in the heat and giving in to it, as though his body truly had a choice in the matter. His body trembled and sweltered and his hands could do nothing to calm the need between his legs. He was so young, he had no idea what any of this meant. He knew nothing and was completely adrift in the sensations, floating away in a pool of stinging heat -- until a hand reached out to him. A hand that was slender and cold and rough. Freezing him to very bone, searing his skin away, leaving tendrils of gore hanging in their wake. A woman’s hands, hands he knew very well, hands that were painfully familiar. They latched on to him and held tightly, closing around his bones and joints, staining the whites of them black. She was made of ash, made of the smoke from too many cigarettes, and she was all over him. Whispering words of filth that poured from her mouth like dust, pouring over him and clouding his eyes over with it, allowing him only to see the terrible things she was whispering._

_Her hands between his legs, and gripping, clutching, tearing - he whimpered and cried out. Begging her to stop, words tumbled from his lips only to be lost and consumed in her darkness. She was an all-consuming presence on top of him, fighting her way in each and every one of the spaces he had to offer. He tried to close himself off to her, but the heat building in his belly would not allow him to. He craved the contact that he knew was awful, terrible, filthy, sinful, disgusting, should not be coming from his mother._

_But the contact continued, sending him spiraling blind into a sweltering abyss. It tightened his skin over his exposed bones and made them shatter and splinter apart like broken wood. And yet, her touches did not relent, not until he was thrown and immersed into a bathtub of freezing cold water, cold as the hands but all over his whole body at once-_

Oswald gasped and jerked away from the hands that held him as he woke. His gasp quickly turned to a scream as his body convulsed, but was still knotted to Jim’s, even as they slept. His hole stretched and nearly tore as he writhed, trying to distance himself from the hands that smoothed over his clammy skin, hands that tried to calm him. Oswald could not separate himself from the fevered dream he had just woken from - he knew these hands were not his mother’s, he _knew_ , but he couldn’t keep himself in this moment. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but her frizzy blonde hair covering his naked body, touching all of the most intimate places, telling him he was disgusting for his body reacting in a way that he had no control over. He couldn’t _breathe_ and everything in his body hurt. 

“Oswald.” Barbara whispered above him, her voice sounding surprised and concerned. 

Oswald shook his head, violently, still trying to free himself from the embraces he was held in. He knew it was Jim, knew it was Barbara, but their hands felt cold, felt like they were piercing through his skin. His breath came out in a shudder, and his mouth gaped as he struggled to take in more air. Barbara dragged her hands up and down Oswald’s chest, feeling his stomach flutter beneath her fingers. 

“Oz.” Jim said, in a voice that was both commanding and calming. Oswald froze in his squirming, absorbing the calming hormones that Jim was pumping into him. “Look at me.” 

Oswald forced himself to lock his watery vision on Jim’s concerned face. His chest continued to heave, and he wanted nothing more than to squeeze his eyes shut and completely disappear. 

“Listen to me, Oz.” Jim soothed, speaking in a voice barely above a mumble. He did not want to startle the already skittish Omega. Oswald nodded his head frantically, wincing as his already strained muscles stretched with the motion. “Everything is okay. _You_ are okay. You’re safe here, remember? It’s me, and it’s Barbara and we aren’t here to hurt you. But if you don’t relax for just a few minutes, you’re going to get hurt. My knot is still inside you, and I can take it out, but you need to be still because it hasn’t gone down completely.” 

Oswald whimpered. He was hearing Jim’s words, he knew they made sense, and knew that he was trying to help, but Oswald was crawling out of his skin. Everything was too much, and he could still feel the lingering heat bubbling in his belly and he knew it wasn’t over. Not yet. But he also knew he needed to give himself a moment before anything else happened and he was worried his body would revolt and demand again before he had been given a chance to calm down. Every nerve in him was coiled tightly, almost to the point of pain. Oswald could feel the panic sliding its icy tendrils around each rib and squeezing. He needed to make himself relax, and he knew that, but it was easier said than done when every breath sent daggers shooting down his throat. 

“Oswald, baby,” Barbara purred into his ear, looping a few fingers through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, trying to breathe, gasping a moan. “You just need to hold on for one more second, okay? Then you can take a minute to yourself, if that would help.”

Barbara looked around Oswald to try to make eye contact with Jim, who was decidedly preoccupied with disconnecting himself and the Omega. He looked up at Barbara once he was satisfied with what he had to do. He nodded at her and she tightened her grip on Oswald’s shoulders, while cooing into his ear the whole time, pressing feather light kisses to the soft skin behind it. 

“Okay, Oz, just breathe.” Jim said, still permeating the air was all the calming pheromones he could. He braced himself and placed both hands on Oswald’s hips, careful to avoid the bruises that already were beginning to form. Jim took a breath and held it as he slowly slid himself backwards and removed himself from Oswald’s hole. He swallowed down his own grunts of discomfort while focusing more on keeping Oswald comfortable. “We’re almost done. It’s almost out now.” 

Oswald nodded, trying to center himself, trying to breathe, trying not to see his mother behind his closed eyelids. He yelped as he felt the end of Jim’s knot slide out of him and tried to ignore the sick squelching left in it’s wake. His body gaped, floundered, and he felt emptier than he had in ages. For half a moment, he wished that he had not asked Jim to leave him, until Jim was pressing his lips to his own parted ones and Oswald opened his eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes. May I use your bathroom?” Oswald’s voice sounded distant, even to himself. 

“Of course.” Jim said, moving away from the other man. “It’s just outside the door on the left.” 

“Thank you.” Oswald said, trying to keep his voice from shaking and his steps steady as he walked out of the room. 

He found the bathroom easily enough and allowed himself a moment of fallen composure once the door shut behind him. He rubbed his arms over his sides vigorously, trying to erase the feeling of a foreign touch on him. He realized he was still completely naked and wished he had brought something to cover himself with when he returned to the bedroom. He sighed, a shaky breath of air, and ran his trembling fingers through his hair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to quiet his breathing for a moment before wadding up a few sheets of toilet paper and rubbing some of the slick from between his legs. 

He dropped the paper in the toilet and flushed, closing the lid and perching on the edge of the cold porcelain, head in his hands. Oswald was embarrassed, painfully so. His shame seeped through his veins and saturated his entire body until he was full with it. He could feel it brimming up inside of him, clawing up his throat and stretching against his already fragile skin. He hunched down and tried to make himself smaller, tried to hide from himself and everything inside of him. A sob escaped from his lips, unbidden and entirely unwanted. He only hoped that Jim and Barbara had not heard. His teeth clashed together, spit collecting in them, sobs falling again and again, small whimpers in between them. He prayed that Barbara and Jim _would not_ hear. 

He knew he was going to have to explain himself for his display of emotion earlier, but he wanted to do all he could to keep it from being any worse. With a trembling lower lip and glassy eyes, Oswald wiped his nose on the heel of his hand and stared at the pattern of the tiled floor to try to bring himself back together. The creams and golds blended together around the edges through the bleary view of his tears, and he could no longer hold them back. Oswald’s shoulders shook, and he almost wished he had not left the bed. He would give anything to have someone’s arms around him right now, but he knew there was no way he could trust himself to stand. 

He knew in the back of his mind that things were only this bad because of his heat. On top of being painful and taking away his control over his body, his heats always made his emotions exceptionally hard to handle. He almost hated that more than anything else that came. He could only ever remember being so lonely during these times it often hurt more than the aching in his belly did. His tears fell even quicker when he realized that he had no reason to feel alone this time - for the first time in his life. He had two people who were being more than just hospitable to him, more than he ever could have hoped for. 

And yet, Oswald knew that he did not deserve the attention or affection of either of these wonderful people. Jim and Barbara were perfect together, and who was he to get in the middle of that? Who was he to disrupt something lovely with his ugliness, with his baggage, with his problems, with being an _Omega_ to top it all off. He would never be worthy of another partner, or two, much less _these two_. He knew that. He had been told that all of his life. He knew. 

And, his mother’s spidery voice echoed off the tiles in the bathroom and chased itself around the dry drain in the bathtub. 

_Disgusting, filthy harlot._

Oswald cringed and tugged even harder at his hair as he stared at the empty bathtub directly across the room from him. He could almost _hear_ it filling with water, almost hear his mother filling his mind with terrible words, filling his aching hole with her freezing fingers. 

Oswald felt his hole clenching involuntarily, trying to keep even the memory of her out of him. Eyes locked unblinking on the bathtub, he began to rock slightly, trying to keep himself held together. He knew she was not there, not in Jim’s apartment, certainly not in his bathroom. He _knew_ , but that did nothing to keep her voice out of his ears. Knowing did not keep the air in the room from becoming stifling and impossible to breathe in. 

_You will never be worthy of anything, Oswald. No one is going to love you like your mother does. Do you hear me? No one._

Oswald nodded his head at the voice he knew wasn’t there, folding in on himself even further and running his hands over his heaving chest. “I know, Mama. I know, I know.” 

_Get into this tub, boy. You have to get cooled off somehow. Dirty little monster._

Oswald found himself standing, rising from where he sat and clambering into the bathtub without really knowing what he was doing with himself. This was the _last_ place he wanted to be, but he could not disobey what his mother was telling him to do. That was completely out of the question. His skin stuck to the dry walls and bottom of the tub, but he still huddled there. He didn’t reach out for the faucet, for fear that his mother would swat his hands away like she had so many other times. Instead, he brought his knees to his chest and clutched, trying to tell himself this would be over soon, and that nothing was _even happening_.

Words were dripping from behind Oswald’s teeth and tongue without any conscious effort on his part. Apologies. Pleas to be forgiven. Repenting for being such a dirty, vile _thing_. 

Lost in himself, Oswald barely heard the knock on the door. Jim’s voice was what pulled him from his hallucination. He heard it drift down to him, saw it like a buoy on the surface of the water he was drowning in, clutched to it like a lifeline in the middle of a hurricane. 

“Hey, Oz? You okay?” 

Oswald couldn’t find his voice to answer. His mouth opened and nothing came forth but a  
squeak that he was sure Jim had heard this time. 

“Oz, I just wanted to tell you that there’s a pair of sweatpants outside the door for you if you wanted something to put on.” 

“Jim-” Oswald hated the raw way his voice sounded, but he couldn’t handle it if Jim left him again. He would never get out of the bathtub. He would never be able to overcome her. 

“Hey, are you alright? Did another round of your heat hit?” There was concern in Jim’s voice and Oswald’s heart clenched. A sob escaped his burning chest. “Okay, I’m going to come in, Oz. Is that alright with you?” 

Oswald mumbled something close to an _uh-huh_ and hoped that Jim would understand what he meant. Sure enough, a moment later Jim entered the room with a gray pair of pants in hand. He set them on the sink and walked over to Oswald. Oswald watched with glassy eyes and a frozen expression. Jim crouched down next to him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Oswald leaned into his warmth and found himself tucked into the hollow of Jim’s neck. Jim said nothing for the next few moments, and Oswald was glad for that. The Alpha only hummed a bit, and Oswald knew he was doing everything he could to try to calm him, and Oswald was grateful. Jim’s hand moved up and down his back, dipping into each of the ridges of his spine. Soon, Oswald’s breathing evened back out, but he was shivering despite himself. 

“Come on, Oz. Let’s get you back to bed, okay?” 

Oswald nodded into Jim’s embrace but made no effort to move. He was not sure he could trust any of his limbs at this point. He allowed Jim to loop his arms around his neck and made no protest when he was lifted up out of the tub. He leaned against Jim as they made their way across the room. He was sat down on the toilet once more as Jim crouched in front of him with the sweatpants he had brought in hand. He helped Oswald into them, one foot at a time, and Oswald couldn’t help but slink his fingers into Jim’s hair and sigh contentedly. 

“You’re such a good Alpha.” Oswald whispered. 

Jim shrugged off the compliment. “I’m nothing special.” 

Oswald stared at the other man, eyes wide in admiration. “To me, you are.” 

Jim shook his head and placed his hands on Oswald’s shoulders once more. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” 

Oswald did his best to stand, but his legs did not want to cooperate with him at all. They were sore, achy, and not want to bend at the knees. Even with Jim holding him up, he stumbled a bit before they even left the bathroom. Oswald could feel Jim looking at him as he tried to keep moving, but soon found himself being hoisted and lifted into Jim’s arms. He couldn’t find it in himself to protest, and instead wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck once more, nuzzling in and breathing in as much of the Alpha’s scent as he could fit into his lungs. 

Sooner than Oswald would have liked, they were back in the bedroom and Jim was helping him settle into the bed. Blankets were pulled up and pooled around his hips as he sat propped against the headboard. Oswald thanked Jim quietly, and Jim brushed his gratitude off once more, but this time with a kiss - one to his temple and an even softer one to his lips. 

Barbara was not in the room with him, but just as Oswald was about to ask after her, she came through the door holding a tray of sandwiches and drinks. She smiled at him and placed the tray on the table beside the bed before handing him a steaming mug off it. 

“Tea. It will help your nerves and it will make your insides feel better.” 

Oswald took it and wrapped himself around the warm mug, letting the scent of peppermint fill his nose and mouth before sipping it. He felt the warm liquid slide into his stomach and sighed softly at the sensation. Barbara smiled and handed him a sandwich from the plate as well before climbing back onto the bed herself. Oswald happily took the sandwich and bit into it as Jim drew lazy circles on his thigh through the blankets covering him. Oswald felt sort of like a child in this moment. Like he had finally had the set of parents he was meant to have all of his life, two people to care about him and care for him. Something he had never known.

“Thank you for all of this. For everything.” Oswald said as he finished the last bite of his sandwich and swallowed down the end of his tea. 

“You don’t need to thank us, darling.” Barbara said, looking between him and Jim. “We’re both just glad you ended up here rather than out on the streets.” 

Oswald shivered and nodding, trying not to think about what could have happened if he had not made it to their apartment, if he had met another Alpha before he could clamber into the elevator. 

“I feel that I owe you an apology, and explanation.” 

“You don’t owe us anything, Oswald.” Jim said with definitive confidence. “We are here to help you. Barbara and I care about you.” 

“But if there is anything you _want_ to talk about, baby, we will both listen to it unconditionally.” Barbara interjected and tears sprung again to Oswald’s eyes.

He hated it. 

“I don’t deserve you two. I really do not.” His voice trembled. 

“Of course you do.” Barbara said, her voice barely a whisper. Oswald could tell that she felt hurt by the words, and he knew he needed to explain. 

He took a breath and closed his eyes before beginning. “I’m sorry. I truly am. I’m sorry for turning up here, and I’m sorry for waking up like that just now. I just...heats are not a good time for me.” 

“That’s okay, baby. I understand.” Barbara spoke again. Jim stayed quiet. 

 

“You don’t understand.” Oswald did not snap at Barbara, did not mean his statement as condescending, just as a statement of fact. She did not understand, neither her nor Jim did because he had yet to explain. “My mother _made_ my heats hell for me. I told you I never had anyone to help me through. That I never deserved it? That’s because it was her. She _helped_ me through it. If you could call it help.” 

“Oz.” Jim’s voice cut through the memories that were starting to surface. His hands held him down, held him in place, kept him in bed. Oswald took another deep breath before catching Jim’s wrist in his hand and mapping his fingers over the skin. 

“She did this for every heat I have had. Up until now. She told me that no one could ever help me through something so disgusting and vile and _shameful_ like she could. And she - she forced me to let her. And I never had enough control over my own body to say no.” Oswald closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see their reactions, the hurt on Barbara’s face or the anger in Jim’s eyes. It was a moment before anyone spoke, and though he expected it to be Barbara, it was Jim who broke the strained silence first. 

“It’s not disgusting.” Jim was shifting, moving so that he was kneeling in front of Oswald, reaching his hands out for his thighs, squeezing them through the blanket. “Your heat. Not then, and not now.”

“It’s natural.” Barbara now, shifting as well, an arm reaching back around his shoulders, the other rubbing one thigh, just above Jim’s hand.

“Then nature is disgusting.” Oswald’s voice had venom to it- remnants of his mother’s poison, laced inside blood and bone, in memory and words. But part of it was his, a hate from the disconnect his mind felt to his body. It wasn’t right, the way he grew hot without wanting to. The way he had no control over his very skin.

“You’re beautiful.” Jim’s voice was husky, deep, and when Oswald glanced up, his eyes bore into him like acid, lunar eclipses that made his spine and belly tighten almost painfully. Jim seemed nearly shocked at himself for saying it, but he swallowed it down, not tearing his eyes off the Omega. “Whatever she said to you, whatever bullshit your mother fed to you- it was a lie. Your heat is something amazing. Do you have any idea how you look-” he leaned closer, closer, up along Oswald so they were so close, close enough for Oswald to taste Jim’s breath, his words- “when you’re gasping for me? How alive you are?”

Oswald shivered, let Jim kiss his lips, press into them. He clutched at him as Barbara pressed closer, her own lips finding Oswald’s neck, kissing his pulse.

“Embrace what you are,” she whispered to him, stroking along his spine- feeling every knot of bone, every string of muscle. Then, as if she were inside his head, fingers sinking into his every thought- “You can own your body. I promise.”

Oswald wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her so badly.

He wasn’t sure he could.


	5. Chapter 5

She could hear their breaths, in the dark, even and smooth in a rhythm that matched so well they could have come from a single person- only she could detect the slight differences. Oswald’s felt as if they had a rush to them, then a pause- waiting for Jim to finish his exhale before dragging down air again to repeat.

She opened her eyes against the blackness of the room, heavy and warm but not suffocating, her fingers flexing in the sheets. She was on her back, was unsure how long she had been this way. Next to her, Oswald was on his side, sleeping soundly, curled up towards Jim. If she stretched her fingers just a bit more, she could feel the flesh of his back, the pull of muscle beneath skin.

She did not. She kept separate for that moment, kept to herself in a small world. Her mind had been going since Oswald had first appeared at her door, had stopped only to sleep- and then had shut down so entirely she had felt dead. Now, awake for no reason other than her mind _knew_ she needed consciousness, she had the moment she needed.

To breath. To attempt to file through the past hours and sort out whatever the hell was truly going on.

Had anyone stopped her days ago and told her there would be an Omega in her bed, hot with heat, and her lover’s knot inside him, she would have laughed. Flashed her white teeth and opened fully to the absolute absurdity of it all.

And now? Now her lips curled up- froze in a half smile, and sank again. There was a fluttering in her chest, woven around each rib like a web, a moth stuck within it- and the spider? It was in her belly, its legs tickling, flexing, waiting for the moment to devour herself, to fill her with a heaviness.

Dread, was that the word? She reasoned it could be. But of what? Of losing Jim to the Omega that fit over his body so well- that writhed and arched until he turned into a statue of marble, looked like a celestial hand had reached down to carve him in that very instant? That Jim would fall into his nature and prefer the Omega who would fit his chemistry so well over her- a Beta, simple through and through?

No, no that wasn’t it. Barbara felt a security in Jim that she was unable to explain- he was not leaving her. If she feared that, she may have never called him in the first place.  
No, it was a dread that Oswald would _leave_. That the space he was inhabiting now would be empty and cold, an echo of his very presence- and that made her nerves ache down to her core, to the marrow in her bones.

Barbara’s fingers flexed, and this time she allowed herself to reach out, to grave Oswald’s skin. A reassurance that he was there, despite his breathing. That he hadn’t left yet.

She couldn’t explain the moth in her breast, the trapped and strangled fluttering- she had felt it once, for Jim- sometimes did, when he looked at her with those precise eyes and _smiled_. A sort of love born without acknowledgement, one that fell into place against bone, inside her belly, that had its own place.

She turned onto her side, let her arm fall over Oswald’s waist, her hand opening to lay flat against his belly. He shifted- and for a moment she thought might move closer to Jim, away from her-

Instead he pressed back into her curves, fit nicely, and let out a content sigh. Barbara leaned into his shoulder, kissed it, smiling as if she were a child. In that moment the spider inside her belly moved, arching long legs towards its web- but the fluttering of the moth was too strong, and her dread was unable to find footing beneath the overwhelming excitement she felt for this little Omega, for his very existence in her bed, in her arms- for his trust in sleep to press to her, allow her hand to stroke his lower belly.

Jim shifted then, and she felt him press right to Oswald, sandwiching him between the two. Her knuckles brushed his heated skin- skin she knew, skin she loved- no less now.

In the dark of the room, she could admit to herself that she loved _both_ men in her bed. And without a heart beat even escaping her, she was alright with that.

As she drifted back to sleep, Oswald began to shift between the two. It started with a simple shift of his legs, a twist of his lips- moved then into a rocking of his hips as he began to feel hot under his skin. The heat in his bones erupted into his blood, pushed against his skin until his eyes opened and he mewled, arching, his cock hard, his thighs damp. Behind him, Barbara’s eyes opened at once, sleep barely grazing its fingertips over her.

“Oswald?” she whispered, and he inhaled, deep, exhaled shaky.

“It’s-” he started, licked his lips, shuddered once- “Nnnn-” Her hand was still on his belly, flat, cool but not cold- a small sort of comfort against his own body.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, kissing his shoulder, her lips opening so he could feel the smoothness of her teeth. He gave a little sound, and her hand fell lower, fingers moving through the dark curls at the base of his cock. Oswald lifted his hips, pushing towards her, and she wrapped her hand around him, stroked him slowly, brought a strangled gasp to his lips.

She wondered if she should wake Jim- wondered how he had not woken at the first gasp from the Omega, but knew he must be just as exhausted as Oswald. Another gasp and she decided against it- he’d wake on his own, she knew. And it’d be all the sweeter then.

Barbara opened her pink lips, pressed her teeth into Oswald’s shoulder until she left indents in his paper-white skin. Oswald responded almost as if she were an Alpha, pulling away only to roll onto his back, spread his thighs for her.She stroked his cock one more time, before letting her hand trail down between his legs, pushing her fingers against his hole- slick and nearly dripping already.

“Is this what you want?” she whispered, leaning down over Oswald. She expecting an answer, but when he leaned up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing his mouth to hers, she was stopped for a moment. Her mind went blank, and she swore she could taste his very desire as she pressed down fervently against him, tongue pressing into his mouth and owning it so completely that he was shaking.

She pressed two fingers into his hole while she kissed him, and he cried into her mouth, so sweet that Barbara felt her cunt ache over it. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been aroused through out the whole beautiful mess that had been the past countless hours- but she had forgotten it easily, had thought only about relieving the Omega beneath her, or then in her arms. Hadn’t worried or needed anything physical- only Oswald’s relief from the fire within his body.

But for the first time, she thought about how his body gripped her fingers as she fucked him, how his fire felt like it caught in her own body- how she wanted to have his heat lavished on _her_ , his attention and need.

She pushed a third finger into him, straddling one of his spread thighs and rocking against it without realization. Oswald gasped as she finally released his mouth, found his neck and sucked at his pulse. She was wet against his thigh and he tangled his fingers into her hair, a new sort of arousal pulsing through him. It was hard, with the heat telling him to bare himself for an Alpha, to be fucked and nothing else- but there was a part of him that wanted to touch _her_ , to bring her from the silent presence that had held him while Jim’s knot had pressed into his body for the first time to an active partner.

He wanted her to feel good.

He didn’t even stop to question it.

Oswald untangled his hands from her hair and reached beneath her, cupped her breasts as Barbara curled her fingers and he nearly screamed- the sound so loud that it dragged Jim from the deepest of sleep next to them, shattering the air of the bedroom and turning it static.

“Good boy,” Barbara whispered, doing it again- and god, Oswald was seeing white and _so close_ already. She rocked against his thigh again, fucking him harder, her fingers skilled in a way she did not know- but Oswald was screaming as Jim pushed himself up, as the Omega bucked up and came with his throat raw, painting his own belly white as Barbara’s fingers guided him through it, until he was buzzing, still hot, but his mind given a moment of peace from the first orgasm.

Barbara heard Jim cursing next to her, under his breath- felt his hands reaching for her, pulling her up and turning her, dislodging her from Oswald’s body as he found her mouth and kissed her. Barbara arched up, her nails dragging along Jim’s shoulder, the Alpha hissing into her mouth as his hands ran down her sides, reaching back to grasp her ass, mold the flesh in his hands as she shuddered.

Oswald was watching in the dark, glossy eyes and parted lips and dripping thighs. Watching the way Jim tried to dominate Barbara as he did Oswald- and how the Beta gave him none of it. Oh, she allowed his tongue into her mouth, his hands to grasp her flesh, but the way she rocked, the way she clawed at his skin- there was a fierocity there, a fire all her own. Oswald licked his lips, wanted it, her dominance, Jim’s as well, both of it pressing into him, over him- owning him.

He whimpered because he wanted them both all over him until he drowned.

Barbara and Jim both turned at that small sound. The Alpha released his hold on his lover, leaning down and placing a kiss to Oswald’s side. Where his lips touched fire was born, and as his tongue traced up along Oswald’s stomach- lapped up the mess he had made- the Omega squirmed.

“Jim,” he whined, as teeth nipped at his tender belly, as the Alpha stroked one of his parted thighs- the one Barbara still straddled. “Need you.” Oswald glanced up, past Jim and at Barbara, and continued- “And y-you too.”

Barbara smiled at him as Jim pushed him up, glanced from one to the other. Then, pushing himself up, he reached for Barbara- guided her off of Oswald and onto the bed, where she fell onto her back and Jim pushed her thighs open.

“Oswald,” he said, watching the Omega shift onto his belly. “Up on your knees.” Oswald obeyed, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. “Come here.” Jim patted the spot between Barbara’s thighs, and Oswald moved tentatively, his cheeks flushed- from heat and an embarrassment creeping over him, as if he knew what Jim was going to ask of him. When he was securely between the Alpha and Beta, Jim reached out to run his fingers over his hole, teasing it gently until Oswald was shivering.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Jim whispered, “And you’re going to lick Barbara like I did you.”

If there was a bone in Oswald’s body that could disagree, it lay silent. Had he not been afire, had he not been in heat, he might have been too embarrassed, too terrified to obey such a request. But with his mind burning, with that desire to have Jim inside him- that knot again stretching him to a point that he couldn’t dream of ever being without Jim’s body inside his own- with the desire he felt for both of them, the need to give Barbara something- he couldn’t say no.

He didn’t want to.

Oswald bowed his head, dropped his shoulders and pressed his mouth to Barbara’s pussy, tongue tracing along her slit. His moan matched hers, a sudden hunger in his belly for her as he lapped again, again, tongue finding her entrance and pressing. Barbara arched in that moment, gasping- as Jim aligned his cock with Oswald’s dripping hole and pushed inside him with one clean thrust. Oswald cried out, vibrating into Barbara’s skin, huffing out his breath as Jim set a relentless pace.

Barbara pushed towards Oswald’s mouth, coaxing him, and he traced his tongue along her inner laps, barely able to breathe, before finding her clit and pressing the flat of his tongue over it, in slow, even laps. Barbara hummed her approval, her legs lifting over Oswald’s shoulders, heels pressing gently into his back. Jim grinned at the display, grasping at Oswald’s hips.

“That’s it,” he soothed, trying to not let his voice hitch at how tight Oswald was, at the way his wet heat gripped Jim’s cock almost mercilessly. “You’re doing good Oz. Isn’t he Barbara?”

The Beta gave a sigh, tipping her head back, trying to find her voice. Oswald’s tongue was hot, bringing slow waves of pleasures up along her belly. “Yeah,” she breathed, reached down, one hand stroking his hair, nails lightly skimming his scalp. “He’s doing-” she broke off as Oswald circled his tongue around her clit, gasped and arched as he moved to quicker flicks of his tongue, pressing his mouth closer as if he truly wanted to devour her. “So good.”

“He’s a good boy,” Jim whispered, rubbing along the small of Oswald’s back as he pushed into him, so deep that Oswald cried into Barbara’s cunt, before closing his lips around her clit and suckling gently, making her shudder. He closed his eyes, focused on the way Oswald took him, his body greedy to take more- the sounds Barbara was making, soft moans as she rocked against Oswald’s mouth in a way that Jim _knew_.

He wondered if Oswald liked the way she tasted. Liked it the way he did.

“Nnnn, fuck,” Oswald whined, returning to flicking his tongue along Barbara’s clit as she grew wetter, as her taste sank down into his tongue and throat and haunted him in a way that drove his mind to white-hot static. Jim was stretching his hole mercilessly, and he could feel his own cock aching, wanting to be touched, needing it.

But Barbara’s heels were digging into his back suddenly, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she felt her stomach tightening. The spider inside her was forgotten, the moth was frantic but something new, a storm of lightning that made her bones feel like metal, shocking every nerve inside her.

“Oswald,” she gasped, eyes nearly rolling back. “Oswald.” His name felt like the only word she knew, became her only truth as he pressed closer, spread his thighs for Jim, for the fire inside the Alpha’s body that he dragged out of the Omega’s, as he moved almost frantically, like he could feel her orgasm inside him, boiling hot and moving towards the surface of her skin- his skin- it was that same in that moment, he felt like he was sure, she was him, and Barbara was crying out, shaking- so close, so close-

“Oswald Oswald- _Oswald_ -” his name ended in a cry, a musical shattering of the air around the three of them as Barbara’s heels dug into his back to the point of near bruising, as she lifted to his mouth, her body shaking from its very core. Her orgasm wet his lips and tongue with such a sweetness that his cock throbbing, jerked on its own, that Oswald couldn’t keep from pressing his mouth to her entrance and lapping it up as he brought what felt like a second wave up from her belly.

Barbara felt everything, saw nothing. She rocked against Oswald’s mouth until her body gave out- it wanted to give more, to clench and release endlessly, to the point that it nearly hurt. When Oswald pulled away from her cunt, when he looked up and she opened her eyes, glancing down, his lips and chin glistened, and she wanted it. Wanted him. Wanted to kiss her own taste away.

She would have, had Jim suddenly not pulled from Oswald’s body, left the Omega whining. The Alpha grabbed him with strong hands, flipped him onto his back and grabbed his thighs, holding them as he pushed back into his body, as Oswald arched his back entirely off the bed. Jim fucked him without rhythm, jerky and enough to make Oswald scream, before he reached down to scoop him up, pull him closer to attack his lips in a kiss that owned the smaller man down to his bones.

He tasted Barbara. He tasted Oswald. Jim’s mind short-circuited in that moment, as if Oswald’s head was catching, spreading over him, taking over him. He wanted to fuck him raw. He wanted him screaming.

He wanted Barbara moaning again. A chorus of pure rapture to drown in, suffocate in until he was bone dry and knotted inside his Omega.

_His Omega_.

Jim released Oswald, if only for the two to breathe, and glanced at Barbara as she was pushing herself up, watching the two with sharp eyes. Eyes that sliced through skin, bone, sank into his insides and knew every feeling that Oswald’s body dragged up from him. Knew every working in his mind.

She had a smile on her lips. And Jim knew she wasn’t done.

Barbara stared at the men on the bed before her, her gaze locked on each of their panting forms in turn. She had found the spider that was once within her chest. It had crawled up into her brain and was telling her what to do. She looked down at the men tangled within her web, _her men_. Barbara was a beta, yes, but she knew that she was staring at a perfect pair, an Alpha and Omega that were both completely and explicitly _hers_. She knew she could make them both do exactly what she wanted with the tiniest tug on a single strand of the web she had spun around them. One heavy bat of her eyelashes, one whispered _good boy_ hot from her lungs, and these men would bend backward for her.

And maybe that is exactly what she wanted.

“Oswald,” she said, her voice breathy and somehow rough at the same time, making eye contact with Jim while she spoke. She watched the way his eyes shook and trembled, his hands strong on Oswald’s hips.

“Y-yes?” the poor Omega practically mewled, Jim still pounding into him.

“Oswald, baby, how would you like to make me very happy?” She dragged a hand through her loose blonde curls, brushing them off her forehead and away from her face, letting them fall down her back and letting the robe she was wearing slip open and slide down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. She smiled as Oswald’s eyes lingered.

“A-anything. Anything.” He whimpered, shuddering around Jim, but reaching out to Barbara. As she leaned closer to the Omega laying prone on her bed sheets,she caught the gleam of Jim’s toothy smile as he understood her intentions and slowed his thrusts to a near complete stop.

Oswald whined in protest for a moment, before realizing what Barbara had planned. When he said he would do anything for her, he truly meant it. He wanted nothing more than to please and satisfy her - this beautiful woman who had gone out of her way and done _everything_ to keep him sated, comfortable, happy. He was willing to do anything, but that did not stop the noise of complete surprise that erupted from his chest as she straddled his hips. Immediately, Oswald reached up to clutch her shoulders, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing with his hands, but needing to do _something_. Barbara slid her own hips forward, making sure Jim still had enough room behind her before leaning down to brace herself on Oswald’s shoulders. She ground herself down in a circular motion, and Oswald felt his own heavy, hard cock firm between her legs, slipping into the heated wetness of her cunt. He moaned, throaty and loud, at the new sensation as Barbara moved herself up and down a few more times, his cock slipping in her juices and undoubtedly some of his left over spit from moments before.

Jim still thrust into him, slowly, lightly, and Oswald was almost glad for the reprieve so he could wrap his buzzing mind and flying thoughts around the new sensation added to the first one. Oswald’s hands still gripped Barbara’s shoulders, fingers flexing, opening and closing with a white knuckled grip. Barbara tossed her hair over her shoulder with a snap of her neck and centered her balance on his hipbones before reaching up for his hands and guiding them down to her exposed breasts and kneaded, her hands on top of his to show him how. Oswald stared at her with eyes glassed over, pupils blown almost covering his entire icy irises. His hands moved without him consciously telling them what to do, transfixed as he was by the sheer robe that was still loosely tied around her waist, leaving every piece of her exposed and unraveled for his eyes and hands to consume.

Oswald gasped and gagged on a moan when Barbara reached down between both of their legs and slowly guided his cock into herself, spending ample time getting both of their bodies used to each other. Holding the base of his cock, she eased the tip of his cock into her wet and willing pussy and Oswald groaned and whimpered with pleasure. His hands were unsteady and unsure, but he tweaked the bud of one of her nipples and Barbara gasped and sighed in encouragement, sinking deeper down onto his cock, rising and falling and increasing the friction.

“Good boy, perfect boy.” Barbara whispered, and twin groans answered her, one from below her and one from behind. She smiled in appreciation, loving the way Jim’s hands had slid around her thighs and gripped them tightly.

Oswald’s mouth was open in a constant silent scream, lips tight and jaw widening minutely every moment. The sensation and intense pleasure had stolen his breath, stolen his voice, his ability to do anything except gasp and claw at Barbara’s back.

Jim quickened his pace as Barbara situated into a rhythm herself, their alternating paces not lost on Oswald. Surges of pleasure from above and below assaulted his ragged senses relentlessly, but he could not complain. Even if he did have use of his voice, he would not have wanted to. Heat was pooling in his stomach, a warning. He was not ready to come, not yet, but he could tell that when he did it would milk him dry - drain the color from his very bones. He would pour every piece of himself into the two that were surrounding him, covering him, drowning him in sensations he had never even known were _possible_ to feel. He would give them anything, everything he could. Every piece of himself, each of his deepest darkest thought and secrets, poured out of his soul in a litany of moans and the slick that pooled between his legs.

Behind Barbara, Jim’s teeth were grit against the waves of almost painful pleasure that wracked through him. He could feel his knot threatening to swell, it felt like he was about to tear through his own skin. His skin was crawling in a way that it never had as he stared at the muscles working in Barbara’s back as she rode Oswald, relentlessly finding her own pleasure and giving Oswald his. The slap of their skin together was an intoxicating and oddly musical sound, staccato sharp sounds underscored by Oswald’s low throaty moans and Barbara’s high breathy ones. He could tell both of them were getting close to release. He knew that hitch in Barbara’s breath well, and the way Oswald was clenching around his cock in waves of muscle - he couldn’t be far off either. Jim himself was just on the precipice, barely holding on, his toes dangling off the edge.

Sparks exploded behind Oswald’s eyes and in his brain, his mouth was dry and he was gasping. His chest was heaving and each and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His body felt like it was not even his own anymore, nothing was his except the pleasure he was feeling. There was no way that _his_ body, his dirty and unworthy body, could be making him feel _this_ good. Barbara’s hands rubbed slow circles over his heaving chest. His whole body felt sticky with sweat, and Barbara’s hands felt wonderful against his heated skin. Her hands calmed his breaths as best as they could, convinced him his bones were not about to break through his thin and fragile skin, that his vocal chords had not snapped, that this _was_ his body and he was still here, still within it, and still in control of everything happening to it.

The sensations flooding him were almost entirely too much for him, and he thought for a fleeting moment to put a stop to them. But this was before Jim thrust into him a bit harder than he had been, and Oswald felt his knot stretching against the rim of his hole. Oswald was not sure he could handle taking Jim’s knot again, but he also knew that it would be nearly impossible for Jim’s knot to grow to full size again quite so quickly.

“Oz, are you doing okay?” Jim’s voice asked, husky and strained.

“ _Yes_ , Jim. Please.” Oswald whimpered, not knowing exactly what it was that he was asking for, his own voice thin and thready, like the fine silk of a spider web trembling in the wind.

Since finding his voice again, Oswald struggled to keep it quiet. Whimpering and moaning, gasping and groaning in time with each of Jim’s thrusts and Barbara’s answering movements. He was so full, so wrapped up in the both of them that he could scarcely tell where he stopped and each of them began. He writhed, a constant stream of noise coming from his parted lips, bitten cherry red. He heard himself trying to utter words, phrases, but everything came out in gibberish and his own voice sounded to himself like he was hearing it underwater. He felt like he was floating and drowning in the air around him at the same time. Jim grunted behind him, and he could feel Barbara’s breath on his face as it sped up and gathered into a whine of her own.

“C-close,” Oswald heard himself whining, whimpering. His entire body felt coiled beneath the two sensations in his groin, heat collecting and threatening to spill over, his slick still pooling around Jim and spreading down both of their thighs. Oswald’s legs were spread so far, and spreading still, his feet digging into the mattress, the bones in his hips popping. “So cl-ose.”

“Good baby.” Barbara purred, reaching down between her legs as Oswald watched. He could feel her fingers moving against the base of his cock, but knew she was not reaching for him. Her fingers rubbed and circled around her clit, eliciting a sharp gasp from herself. She ground down against Oswald harder and deeper, as Jim drove into him with thrusts that stuttered and shook.

“Cum for us, Oswald.” Jim pleaded with him, his voice strained as if he was holding himself back from doing just that.

Oswald felt muscles in his body tightening impossibly beneath his skin and he clawed at Barbara’s back, unable to stop himself. Jim’s hands reached up to cover his, large and warm against his thin and bony fingers. Barbara’s moans quickened, her fingers still rubbing her clit just the right way and Oswald saw white as he felt her heat intensify around him as her release washed over her. Her muscles loosened, but her fingers still rubbed at herself absently, reaching for Oswald’s cock still buried deep within her cunt. All she had to do was tighten her hand around the base of it, the tips of her fingers brushing against his balls as Jim thrust into him a final time. The white in Oswald’s vision sparked and changed and lit aflame again.

He thrashed as he came, still inside Barbara and tightening around Jim. He could feel Jim’s seed seeping into him even as he emptied himself into Barbara. He had almost expected her to separate from him before he came, but he was glad she had not. It felt amazing emptying into her, feeling his own hot cum melting into hers and sliding over his cock rather than just spilling over his stomach. His scream echoed off the walls and nearly deafened Oswald. He lost himself for a few moments, nothing around him other than Jim and Barbara, their bodies connected and joined perfectly, ethereal.

Silence fell around the room gradually, and Oswald felt all the energy drain from him as he let his head fall back against the pillows behind him. His breath finally fell easier and his mind was completely wiped clean, wiped of everything that was not soft and happy, sated thoughts. He wanted to bury himself in every blanket and soft cushion he could find, surrounding himself with Jim and Barbara on both sides.

He gasped as Jim slid out of him and he felt his hole gaping, missing being full, but his abused flesh was glad for the absence of a knot this time. His gasp turned to a sigh as Barbara lifted herself from him as well. Blindly, needily, he reached his hands out for one of each of theirs. He got what he wanted, and his eyes slipped closed, the last thing he saw was Jim with his mouth on Barbara’s pussy, sucking both his and her release from deep within her. His eyelids heavy, he watched Barbara’s face clench and knees raise, a short scream on her lips. He heard Jim growl and whisper something about _how good_ they both tasted.

Oswald fell asleep, his head still buzzing, falling, floating, hands being squeezed by the warmth of both Jim and Barbara between his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: So now that we've all OD'd on smut (is that a thing???) we're ready to dive head first into feels.


End file.
